desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lee McDermott
'Lee McDermott''' is the gossip-loving husband of Bob Hunter. He lived with Bob in Chicago for years until Bob decided it was about time to move to the suburbs. Biography Season 4 }}When Lee's partner, Bob, gets tired of living in the city, the two pack up and leave for the suburbs and land upon Wisteria Lane. They are first greeted by Susan Delfino who, at first, does not realise that they are gay, but when she figures it out, she says she understands them as she watches a lot of cable, Lee tells her that he hopes they can live up to her stereotype. They live with their dog: Rafael. Susan buys some food and takes it over to Lee, he realises that it is bought and rejects it. Julie later finds Rafael and brings him in to her hosue as Bob and Lee aren't in and she wants to give him a treat, Susan decides to put him in the garage so she can seem like she rescued him. Later, Lee is looking for Rafael and Susan offers to help, he is touched as he had treated her badly, eventually, Mike opens the garage and the dog runs out covered in yellow paint and covers Bob's expensive suit in it also. ("If There's Anything I Can't Stand") Lee and Bob buy a new sculpture that was imported from Finland and cost a lot of money, they are proud of it, the housewives are not, apart from Susan who wants to get in their good books, Katherine restarts the homeowners association and runs for president to get rid of the sculpture. Susan discovers that the sculpture is actually a fountain adn cannot sleep due to the noise, she asks politely if they will move it, they refuse. Bob and Lee want people to vote against her, Lynette runs against her when her treehouse is threatened and Bob and Lee support her. Katherine wins the election but Bob and Lee find out why she left Chicago in such a hurry, they blackmail her with this information and the fountain stays. ("Art Isn't Easy") Bob and Lee decide to throw a Halloween party as they feel they've gotten off to a bad start with the neighbors. They go around inviting people and see Danielle Van de Kamp in Bree's window, they ask Bree if that is her daughter, she denies it and says it is her son, Andrew, dressed as Cher, they say that he is defineately invited. All of the neighbors attend the party and during it, Danielle's water breaks and Bob wonders what happened to the rug. When Katherine arrives dressed as Marianne Toinette, they say it's ironic that she dressed as a self-centered queen who lost all her power, they are clearly referencing the blackmail. ("Now I Know, Don't Be Scared") After the Wisteria Lane tornado, their fountain is found in parts in the middle of the street. They recommend a contractor to Bree who can fix her roof, he tells her he is unable to do so due to personal problems, Bob and Lee tell her that his boyfriend dumped him and that they were unable to set him up as he is not very attractive, Bree tries to set him up with Andrew. ("Welcome to Kanagawa") Gaby suspects that her new housemate, Ellie Leonard, is a prostitute, she goes to Bob and Lee as she }}assumes that the gays are theatrical and would be able to ask her for sex in exchange for money, to confirm her suspicions. Despite Gbay wanting Bob to do it, Lee agrees. Later, Lee is dressed in a leather jacket and sunglasses, convinced he looks more straight, he asks Ellie and she beats him to the floor, thinking he is some kind of pervert, he is rescued by Gaby and Bob. ("Opening Doors") Bob and Lee visit Katherine in order to ask her if her and Bree's small catering business will organise their commitment ceremony, they interrupt a bad encounter with her ex-husband, Wayne, she agrees. ("The Gun Song") Lee and Bob disagree upon what ice sculpture to get for their ceremony, Lee wanted a castle with a mote of vodka, but Bob ordered a cherub. Tom tells Lee that he is setting the tone for his entire marriage and that he should stick up for himself, Lee does this and demands the castle. Bob agrees and then orders the cherub anyway. At the commitment ceremony, the cherub arrives, Lee is distraught, Lynette and Tom round up Bob and Lee and sit them down telling them that if they cannot sort out the small, trivial things such as ice sculpture, then they shouldn't get married as they won't be able to handle the big events. He asks them if they are really sure they want to be together and they both say "yes". ("Free") Season 5 When Susan's new boyfriend, Jackson Braddock, sneaks out of her window shirtless, Lee takes a photo of him on his cell phone. ("You're Gonna Love Tomorrow") Lee is invited to Susan's dinner party and on the way, Bob is asked by Gaby if he'll help her sue the guy who botched Carlos's vacectomy, before he reveals that he never got one. He witnesses Karen try and attack Dave with a baseball bat as does everyone else at the party. ("Mirror, Mirror") Lee brings some alcohol over to Lynette's house for the two of them to share. ("There's Always a Woman") Lee is present at the battle of the bands which Tom's band is competing in. Whilst he is there, the nightclub that they're in catches fire, however Lee escapes unscathed. ("City on Fire") When Andrew is engaged to Alex, Bree wants to show him that she is okay with the engaegement so she invites Bob and Lee over for dinner with the two of them, they recognise him from somewhere and can't place their fingers on it, when they do, they are talking in private all night, Bree notices this. She confronts them and they tell her that Alex starred in a gay porn movie that they had once rented, she asks if they are sure and they assure her that it's true. ("A Vision's Just a Vision") Lee is arguing with Bob and Susan watches, Lee notices her watching and stroms up to her asking if she missed anything in an angry huff. Susan asks if he wants to go out to a bar and he refuses, after she makes the case that he needs someone to bitch about Bob to, he agrees. They go to a bar and get very drunk, the next morning, the two wake up in bed together and Susan has no idea how they got there. Bob begins to believe that Lee is having an affair. Susan confronts Lee and he assures her that they did not sleep together because he is defineately gay. ("Home is the Place") Lee is admiring Katherine's pearls saying that they are amazing and gorgeous, Susan wonders what he is talking about and he tells her, she is angered that Mike would by her such an expensive gift. He then tells her that Mike's a keeper and it is awkward as Susan didn't keep him which he points out, he leaves. ("Mama Spent Money When She Had None") Lee is there when Susan tells her friends that she was kissed by a lesbian the previous night, she asks him about advice on dealing with her and he tells her that gays and lesbians do not "interact in the wild". ("The Story of Lucy and Jessie") When Edie Britt crashes her car, Lee is present as all of the neighbors gather to help her he is the one who calls the ambulance, however, she dies before they arrive. ("Look Into Their Eyes and You See What They Know") Season 6 After Edie's death, Lee becomes Wisteria Lane's new real-estate agent, the first people he sells a house to is the Bolens. Angie, Nick and Danny all move into the house that was formally owned by Mary Alice Young, Angie wonders why the house is in their price range, Lee denies a proper reason, Angie then says that if she finds something wrong with the house, then she shall blame the realter that sold it to her, he then tells her that a woman killed herself in the living room, Angie shrugs this off and buys the hosue anyway. Lee is present at the second wedding of Susan and Mike. ("Nice is Different Than Good") After Julie Mayer is strangled by a mysterious culprit, Lee expresses his worry about the fact that it was in his property and could have been him, the other residents find this selfish. ("Being Alive") Lee is present at the meeting of the neighborhood watch and at the party that welcomes home Julie from the hospital.. ("Everybody Ought to Have a Maid") Lee is there as Gaby and Lynette start to constantly insult each other and wants the details. He is on Wisteria Lane as the plane crashes but is one of the residents that is not injured in the accident. ("Boom Crunch") }}Angie comes to Lee and they both see Danny walking down the street with Ana, Angie does not approve. Lee tells her that Bob's mother did not approve of him but now she is in a nursing home and Bob is married to him, he tells her that she should get on board if she doesn't want to lose her son. ("You Gotta Get a Gimmick") Lynette and Tom come over for dinner at Bob and Lee's house, when serving dessert, Bob and Lee get into a fight and Lee writes in his feelings journal, they reveal that they have been seeing a counselor and this promts Tom to want to go and see one as well. ("How About a Friendly Shrink?") }}When Celia gets chicken pox, Gaby is forced to leave her house as she has never had them before, she briefly moves in with Bob and Lee. She begins to re-discover the party lifestyle and loves it, when Celia is better, she fakes being ill so she can stay at Bob and Lee's for another night and another party. She walks into a room of their house to make a phonecall and she sees it is a nursery and Bob reveals that he and Lee have been trying to adopt a child but the birth mothers keep backing out. ("The Chase") After Katherine has sex with Robin, she goes over to Bob and Lee and asks them if she is now gay, Bob tells her that he slept with girls for years but when he slept with a guy he knew it was right, Lee says he makes any excuse to tell that story. They tell her that to find out she shoukld take sex out of the equation and spend time with Robin and see how they work as a couple. ("Chromolume No. 7") After Karen is told she no longer has cancer, she throws a party to celebrate. Lee attends, and during the party he is mad at Gaby because "speedo season" is coming up and she sold some of her daughter's school chocolate to Bob. Later, Roy and Karen tell Lee that anyone can fall victim to cancer. ("My Two Young Men") Gaby overhears them arguing and Bob tells her that another surrogate backed out and that Lee cannot go through it again. Gaby offers to be their surrogate which they are very happy about, however, she treats the situation as if it would be her own child. They tell her that once the baby is born, that's it and that they will raise it, Gaby is upset and backs out, this causes Lee and Bob to break up. ("We All Deserve to Die") Lee tells Mike that he has found a renter for his house as he and Susan are moving out due to dept problems. Lee is later selling the house to a man and tells him about the street, the man replies that he used to live there, Lee says that they will be happy to see him to which he says "They absolutely will", it is revealed that the man is Paul Young. ("I Guess This is Goodbye") Season 7 Lee confronts Paul as he is mad it him for not mentioning his 'past' as renting a house to Paul made the other residents of the Lane mad at him. Paul apologises and asks him for a favor, his old house, Lee wonders why but Paul does not tell him, Paul becomes the proud new owner of his old house. ("Remember Paul?") When Juanita is hit by a car, the Lane gathers in the hospital, including Bob and Lee, the two begin to argue adn Karen tells them to kiss each other's bottoms and make up, thinking that's what they do. ("You Must Meet My Wife") Lee comes over to Paul's house to tell him that he is now the official owner of his old house, this arouses Beth's suspicions and she asks why Paul bought his old house back, Lee senses the tension of the moment and then leaves out of awkwardness. ("The Thing That Counts is What's Inside") When it is found out that Gabrielle has a fake nose, Karen and Lee have a turn at mocking her for it. Lee is one of the many people to witness the cat fight between Gaby and Renee. ("Let Me Entertain You") Lee attends the Halloween party of Renee and dresses as Marilyn Monroe, when he arrives, he is horrified to discover that Renee is also dressed as Maralyn, Lee storms off angrily. ("Excited and Scared") ")]] Gaby invites Bob over for dinner and she and Carlos discover that he prefers the straight man activities and starts to spend time with Carlos, Lee tells Gaby that when in college, Bob was known as the flipper as he would take straight guys to bars, get them really drunk and then flip them from straight to gay. Gaby worries about this and confronts Carlos who tells her that he is not planning on becoming gay, he mocks her. Bob is hurt that she would think such a thing and she discovers that he is lonely, she gets Bob and Lee together and tells them that they still love each other, they deny it, she leaves them alone and when she walks back in the two are kissing heavily, it becomes awkward and she leaves. ("A Humiliating Business") It is revealed that Lee has sold Paul a lot more houses on the street and his plan is revealed to open a halfway house for criminals which the neighbors are not happy about, he reveals that he owns 7 houses and has half the votes he needs to open it, he needs one more, when they found out that Lee's responsible, they blame him and ask him if he found it odd that he bought so many houses, the neighbors have a huge argument. ("Pleasant Little Kingdom") Mitzi leaves in the middle of the night and the neighbors think she has sold her house, they are still mad at Lee who is mad at Paul when he rings up on the phone, he tells him that Mitzi has sold her home and that he should escape the Lane, Lee sells his house to Paul and he and Bob plan to leave, they then discover that Paul lied and that Mitzi never left and that Lee gave Paul the last vote he needed. Lee and Bob get into their car and find that Juanita is hiding in the back seat, Bree fies a gun and the protestors on the Lane who are there about the halfway home, start a riot. They identify that Lee is the one who caused this and start to attack his car. Gaby rescues Juanita from the car and Bob escaoes, he tries to help Lee out but can't because of the rioters, Lynette helps fend them off and pull Lee out yelling "Stop! He's my neighbor!" Her and Bob help Lee to safety. ("Down the Block There's a Riot") Paul is shot and the police go door to door questioning Wisteria Lane, Lee says he has no idea who did it but will need a ciropractor from all the cart-wheels he'd been doing. ("Assassins") Bob and Lee go over to Gbay and Carlos's house for brunch, Lee informs the two that he and Bob have decided to adopt a little girl, Lee apologises for bringing up sad memories of Grace for Gaby, the biological daughter that Bob helped her to find. ("Where Do I Belong") Renee is horrified to find out that Bob and Lee hired another interior designer when she has just begun her own business, they tell her that it is for their daughter's bedroom and that she doesn't seem very meternal, she assures them she is and they agree to hire her as she's a lot cheaper. She decorates the room beautifully (just how Lee wanted his room to be as he was growing up - baby unicorns and all) and reveals a deep down desire she has to have kids. Lee and Bob introduce their new daughter, Jenny, to Renee, she is the first on the Lane to meet her and Lee tells her that if Jenny ever needs a woman to talk to, Renee can be there for her. ("I'm Still Here") Lee and Renee come over to celebrate Susan getting a new kidney from a man named Monroe, she shows them the gift he got her and Lee tells her that it is a shrine and that he should know because he's made thousands of them, he tells her that he thinks his kidney's not the only organ he wants to share with her. ("Flashback") Lee tells Bree that he doesn't want to get tested to help Susan as he believes kidney transplants cause abdominal scarring, he is later proven wrong by a doctor at a bruch Bree throws to ambush everyone, he is presumed to be one of the neighbors who got tested. Gaby comes over to Lee who is making Jenny practise her violin, she tells him that he shouldn't force his child to do anything, he tells her that Jenny told him that she wants to play violin so it's his duty to make sure she practises, he asks what Juanita is doing for the school talent and pints out that they have two parenting techniques and a talent show to prove who's right. At the talent show, Jenny stumbles over her violin, Lee and Bob are still proud, this prompts Gaby to let Juanita perform when she previously stopped her from doing so. ("Searching") Gbay leaves to the woods where Carlos and Andrew are along with Bree, she leaves Juanita and Celia in the care of Lee and Bob, he reveals to her how he had invited a gay couple over who were thinking of adopting kids, they weren't anymore. He also tells her that Carlos came home and asked Lee to take the girls for a few more hours, he told him that he would as he had very few breakables left, Gaby leaves again and Lee is angry. ("Moments in the Woods") Lynette abd Tom go to a business conference and meet Bob and Lee there, whilst Bob and Tom are off attending lectures, Lee and Lynette are the plus ones who do numerous craft activities, Lynette is not happy about this as she feels she's being oppressed. ("The Lies Ill-Concealed") Gaby tells Lee that Juanita has been seeing a scary man on the lawn to which he tells her a scary story from his childhood, this only makes her more scared however. Later, when Gaby and Juanita re camping on the lawn, they see a sillohette of a man with an axe, he advances on the tent and they get frightened, he begins to undo the zip and they see it is Lee holding a plastic axe, he tells Juanita that sometimes, things that seem scary, aren't, like in the movie she saw. ("Then I Really Got Scared") Lee tells Bree that he recognises her new boyfriend, Chuck, from a gay bar that he used to go to, she convinces her that he is gay. She tells him of a trip he went on with his police partner a few years before and that afterwards, the guy relocated, Lee tells her that this was probably because Chuck made a move whilst camping and it made it awkward, he talks from personal experience, Bree later finds out that Chuck actually went undercover at a gay bar. ("And Lots of Security...") Lee is present at the dinner party that is held to welcome Susan back to the Lane. ("Come on Over for Dinner") Season 8 }}Lee goes to Renee to ask her of she will take Jenny out shopping for bras. Jenny and Renee really start bonding and they keep on spending more time together, much to the jealousy of Lee. Jenny tells him that sometimes she thinks it would be good to have a mom, Lee is offended, thinking he and Bob do not give her enough. Renne assures him that it's just a phase and that he and Bob are doing an amazing job with her. ("Watch While I Revise the World") Lee brings Bob's mother to susan's hosue and she answers the door naked, it is uncomfortable and she slams it shut, he tells her that gay marriage doesn't sound so bad now. ("The Art of Making Art") }}Gaby and Carlos go to Bob and Lee to ask them if they will be Juanita and Celia's legal guardians, they refuse but Gaby insists. At dinner, everything goes well however, after the perfect evening, the garge door shut to reveal the words "GAYS R STUPID" which Juanita had written up there in chalk. ("Always in Control") Susan and Lee are packing through Mike's things after his death, they discover a mysterious box, Susan asks Lee to open it and when he does, he refuses to show her as he does not want to ruin her memory of Mike, Susan knocks on his door late at night and takes the box, they suspect that Mike had an affair however Susan discovers that he actually has an autistic sister. ("With So Little to Be Sure Of") Lee, along with Bob, Ben and Tom, help MJ build a car for his soapbox durby. He then offers along with the other men to be there for MJ if he ever needs to talk. ("Lost My Power") Lee argues with Renee over Lynette's ugly bridesmaid dress as Lynette expresses that she thinks Tom is still interested in her. Lee is later with Lynette as she tries on the dress and tells her that he cannot take her seriously in it, he helps her out of it and Tom sees through the window, however, he does not see who is doing it but assumes that it is someone about to sleep with Lynette. He leaves. ("The People Will Hear") Lee reveals to Susan that with the money she gave him to sell the house, he got himself an ass-lift. She reveals that she hasn't told anyone of the move. Later, Lee shows a couple of potential buyers around to her house and has to rush them upstairs when Gaby is at the door, they then come down and Susan lies, telling her that they are her college friends. Lee is later at Bree's victory party for winning the case and asks Susan if she's told people yet as he has a buyer. ("Give Me the Blame") Lee attends the wedding of Renee and Ben and gives a speech about making a house a home but then starts to talk about how his homes are cheap and Bob pulls him away. ("Finishing the Hat") Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 705 15.png Promo 705 16.png Promo 706 04.png Promo 706 05.png Promo 710 07.png Promo 710 08.png Promo 710 09.png Promo 710 10.png Promo 710 11.png Promo 710 12.png Promo 710 13.png Promo 710 14.png Promo 723 02.png Promo 723 05.png Promo 723 06.png Promo 723 13.png Promo 807 02.png Promo 807 03.png Promo 807 04.png Category:Regular Characters Category:Wisteria Lane Residents Category:LGBT characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Main characters